Snow and Mistletoe
by kattabean
Summary: One shot. A look on Christmas through some random narrator. No dialogue. Mentions of SnitchSkittery and very subtle implications of others. Nothing graphic. Slash, if you haven't noticed.


Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastical Newsies, Christmas, or snow. Damn. Nothing in this story is mine. Well, except the idea. Though, it could have been done already. But I know not. And that is perfectly fine by me. Sometimes. Muahaha.  
  
Summary thing: A look on Christmas through some random narrator. No dialogue. Mentions of Snitch/Skittery and very subtle implications of others. Nothing graphic.  
  
Author's Note: This is dedicated to Stacy, because I can do stuff like that. So, thanks to Stacy for inspiring me or something. I love you this much: (REALLY BIG SPACE!) It is very short, though. Oh, well. XD  
  
Snow and Mistletoe  
  
- - -  
  
Christmas-time isn't welcomed with open arms in the Lodging House. The bitter cold and sudden sharp reminders that the boys have no family plague them all month. Pangs of sadness course through their hearts as they walked the streets, seeing families together. Seeing Christmas trees through windows and mothers and fathers doting on their children brought the boys down. The headlines were never good during Christmas either. People were busy trying to be 'good,' hoping that Santa Claus would bring them a special gift, or the adults were trying to set an example. The high-class children wanted ice-skates, sleds, or those new things called Teddy Bears. All the Newsboys wanted was a place to sleep, away from the cold and dangers of the street.  
  
There were plenty of things to get a person glum around Christmas, but there were also plenty of things to satisfy even the biggest Scrooge. Pure, untouched snow, for instance. One of the most beautiful things anywhere. The first snow of the season was both jubilant and dreary. Sure, it meant trudging through the sidewalks, wet and shivering, but it also meant happiness. Snow meant snowmen, snow angels, snowball fights, and hot chocolate to go inside to. It meant fooling around, chasing one another with threats, and laughing. The snow could do wonderful things to a person's soul. Snow was like a piece of heaven on Earth.  
  
Christmas also meant decorations. Many, if not all of the boys' favorite decoration was, of course, mistletoe. Oh, the joys and wickedness that mistletoe could cause. Stolen kisses and scandalized gasps were elicited as mischievous boys had their fun. Some boys wandered off to catch their girls under the mistletoe, and others sauntered to their sweethearts in secrecy. Among the sweethearts were a pair of two teenage boys, close enough in age, but far apart in personality. One was happy and optimistic, and the other was cynical and a pessimist. Nobody would think to put the two together. But they were. And for that, Snitch and Skittery were blessed.  
  
Skittery and Snitch spent quite some time together, for trying to dissuade others. Racetrack knew, and contrary to popular belief, he wouldn't tell a soul. Their secret was safe. Specs and Dutchy also knew, but that was kind of a given. [1]  
  
Skittery admired the way Snitch looked in winter, even more so than in summer when the temperature rose and clothes were hardly worn. Skittery liked the way Snitch's wavy brown hair and curled eyelashes caught snowflakes, and how his blue eyes shone with the city lights. He liked the way Snitch's cheeks were tinged pink, contrasting with the paleness of his skin. But Skittery especially liked the way Snitch's pretty mouth curved into a smile as they stood close behind Tibby's.  
  
Christmas-time may have been rough for any of the other boys, but not for these two. They had each other, they were happy. The two would venture onto the roof and watch the winter night. Skittery would steal glances at Snitch, who was in constant awe of the world around him. He thought the night was beautiful. Just like Snitch. Skittery was hardly what someone would call affectionate, but he couldn't help himself around Snitch. Snitch was everything and more to Skittery. Sometimes he wanted to take Snitch up on that roof and use that mistletoe until they couldn't breathe. Sometimes Snitch was the one who wanted it, but they never objected. [2]  
  
Even if Christmas is going to be a shade of gray, there's one thing that can help. Love. Love is what makes a gray Christmas white. Love is what keeps these two boys on, and love is what will turn any cloudy sky blue.  
  
Christmas isn't welcomed with open arms at the Lodging House. The bitter cold and sudden sharp reminders that the boys have no family plague them all month. Pangs of sadness course through their hearts as they walked the streets, seeing families together. But as long as these two have each other, none of that matters. They have love.  
  
Merry Christmas.  
  
-finished-  
  
[1]- Do you know why it is a given? YOU SHOULD. Specs/Dutchy, ahaha. Cough.  
  
[2]- That. Was. So. Cheesy. Please forgive me. I am supposed to write some nice good angst, but I thought Stacy writes enough of that so I would kill her with some fluff.  
  
Author's note the second: First thing I ever uploaded, man. It's weird. And too fluffy! I don't really like it, but I was attacked by the bunnies at one o'clock in the morning and they kept biting me until I finished. How evil, no? Anyway! Guess what is calling your name. It wants you. Oho, the power! Click GO! :D  
  
-K.B 


End file.
